


The Bicycle

by VagueFog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueFog/pseuds/VagueFog
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	The Bicycle

六月的宫城绝对称得上温度适宜，日向推着苟延残喘的老奶奶自行车跟在影山身边却热的有点心慌意乱，影山一直不说话闷头走路弄得他更加局促，紧张到路过坂之下都忘了提议先去买点吃的再说，糊里糊涂就走上了一条他从未踏足过的路。

影山家就在普通的居民区，推开前院的大门时影山才告诉日向不用担心跟他父母打招呼的事：“我家平时都是妈妈在家，爸爸一般都回来的比较晚，大概不会碰面，妈妈也不会说什么，车子就放在外面吧，明天再想办法。”

还好明天是周六啊，日向想，一边把车子推到了围墙边停好，影山家是随处可见的二层住宅楼，还算是宽敞的前院打扫的很整齐，除了一些花花草草墙角还种了株低矮的小树，日向猜那是还没有长大的橘子树，但再看又觉得像柠檬，停好车子后便去围着树看了半天。

“你磨蹭什么呢？”影山从大门处探过头，“树有什么好看的？赶紧进来。”

日向还在伸着脑袋看嫩绿的枝叶，随口敷衍他：“就来了就来了。”

“飞雄？在喊什么呢？”

大门被从里面推开，穿着家居服的中年女性神色疑惑：“回来了怎么不进来？院子里怎么了......啊！”

“啊！对对对对不起！我就随便看看绝对没有碰！”

日向赶紧松开抓着叶子的手，他本来想着偷偷摸摸溜进影山的房间就好，没想到这么快就跟影山的妈妈面对面了，他的裤腿还挽着，慌里慌张拉下衣摆却立刻在白T恤上留下了脏手印，像个手忙脚乱的渔民。

“这个...难道是日向君？！”

日向还僵硬地站在那个位置，紧张的险些胃痛也没有精力去思考为什么影山妈妈会知道他，顺拐一路走到玄关处：“是，是！打扰您了！”

“飞雄！你这是带朋友回来了吗！”

“这家伙自行车坏了，”影山倒还算冷静，低下头跟有些震惊的妈妈解释，“今晚先让他住下吧，他家在山那边，太远了。”

影山妈妈还沉浸在自己那个性格跟臭狗屎一样的儿子居然带了朋友回家这个震撼消息里，脑子里瞬间从晚饭的菜样蹦到了晚上睡觉的被子该用哪一床好，想也没想就答应了。

“当然可以，日向君已经跟家里说过了吗？等下我再打电话过去打个招呼好了，训练累坏了吧？肚子饿不饿？脸上是怎么了弄得这么脏，先去洗脸洗手吧，我去准备点心，日向君喝茶吗？还是更喜欢喝果汁汽水？今天阿姨刚好买了西瓜，不要客气，快快，进来吧。”

“不不，我——”

“不用这么麻烦，随便给他几个饭团就好了。”

“乱说什么！”

第一次到交往中的男朋友的家里就被极其热情的招待了。

日向穿着影山妈妈拿给他的新衣服坐在影山的床上，他打量着墙上贴着的一张有些年头的训练计划表，觉得从进门那一刻开始自己就踏入了真实幻觉，点心零食水果吃完后还有菜色丰盛的晚餐，在影山妈妈笑眯眯的注视下他吃到肚子差点爆炸，晚饭后他在平时影山洗澡的浴室面红耳赤泡澡的时候他那件带着黑手印和汗水的T恤已经和影山的衣服一起在洗衣机里吐泡泡了。

最虚幻的还是臭脾气的影山，他想，即使是在交往中也没给过他什么好脸的影山，居然意外的很听妈妈的话，这一点都不像是影山——可能是假山吧。

“不过为什么就答应留宿了啊，”他自言自语，仍旧有些潮气的天然卷贴着耳鬓，少了招牌式的活力四射，他也有点搞不懂自己了，明明输掉比赛之后他最不想面对的就是影山，不如说他今天最想干的事就是回家一个人呆着谁也不见，“如果推着车走回去的话，现在大概能到家了吧...”

“好像你家附近的山里有熊。”

“吓死我了！”

日向被突然开门进来的影山吓了一跳，差点在床垫的作用下弹起来，在他之后洗完澡的影山换上了棉睡衣，一手擦着还有些滴水的头发，另一手轻松抱着一床棉被和一床薄被，肘间还夹了个枕头，铺在了床边给日向打地铺用，但其实日向觉得他就是直接睡在地上也没问题，影山的房间铺了很厚的地毯，踩上去也很舒服。

“吹风机在卫生间的收纳柜里。”

“不用啦已经快干了，你不吹吗？”

“不喜欢吹风机。”

“诶......”

日向抱着腿坐在床边，随手拿了影山的排球月刊心不在焉的翻动，上身的T恤还算合身，说是影山初中的时候买的，但因为身高长得太快还没有来得及穿就已经小了，下身的短裤也是影山初中时的裤子，但明显大了不止一号，日向曲起腿时大腿轻易便被自然垂落的裤腿出卖，柔软有弹性的肌肉带着好看的线条消失在了大腿杂乱的布料阴影里。

影山坐在他旁边默默擦着头，日向哗啦哗啦翻动书页的声音响了好一阵子，也让他有些烦躁。

“起来拉伸，”影山扔了擦头发的毛巾，推了推日向背影单薄的肩膀，“快点，不然等会儿身体就冷下来了。”

“嗯...”日向翻杂志的手顿了顿，“就今天...算了吧，感觉有点累了。”

影山是就算地震了也要做睡前拉伸运动的那种训练狂，平时要是日向说这种话他绝对会生气，但今天他意外的没有凶日向，只是自己在一旁认真做完了所有的项目。

等到影山压过腿之后日向很自觉从床上起来，把杂志放在床头自己四仰八叉扑在地铺上，他像是快要放弃奔跑的梅勒斯一样疲惫，脸埋在棉被上好像里面有山泉可以恢复体力：“影山，你家的棉被真软啊。”

影山不轻不重用脚碰了碰他的腿，“快点盖好被子，我要关灯了。”

“嗯，”日向还保持着脸朝下的姿势，盲人摸象般找到被子搭在自己后背上：“晚安。”

“...晚安。”

关灯之后没过多久，影山忽然翻身到床边，伸手轻轻揪住了一撮日向已经干的差不多的头发：“上来。”

日向还趴着，闷闷的声音从棉被里传来：“...已经睡着了。”

“骗人。”

“才没有。”

影山揪着发梢的指尖细小的缝隙就足以让蓬松的头发逃脱，他的手干脆就整个埋进了那一堆暖洋洋的橙色里，干燥温暖的发丝从指间滑过，平时一言不合就要把日向抓到秃头的大手在这个不算太黑的夜里一遍又一遍带着力道抚摸日向的后脑勺，如果日向真的是宠物狗的话这会儿大概已经舒服的翻肚皮了。

“......别哭了呆子，到我这儿来。”

“谁哭了！谁哭了！”

嘴上不断反驳着他没有哭，日向慢吞吞爬起来，跪坐在床边在黑暗中和影山对视，眼睛逐渐适应黑暗后影山那张本就对他来说已经十分熟悉的面庞越发清晰起来，反之亦然，影山的手还扣在他脑后，手指窸窸窣窣穿梭在发间，他自己格外湿润的眼睫毛也都被影山看的一清二楚。

脑后的手掌微微发力他就被压到了影山面前，他撑着床沿的手有些发抖，很大程度上是被影山的动作吓的，这早就不是他们第一次接吻了，但比起第一次笨拙不通的碰撞与逐渐得趣后粗暴又浅尝辄止的那些亲吻来说，在浅浅触碰过他的唇瓣后，影山那些不断落在他脸颊上啄吻又显得过分小心，透着一股诡异的温柔让他实在不适应。

“干什么......”他推开影山，脸上有些不自在，“忽然这么温柔感觉很恶心。”

影山被推开也没有生气，用手指去捏日向饱满的脸蛋：“咸的。”

“...都说了我没哭！没哭！”

“少装酷了呆子。”

或许是因为方才已经说了两次让日向到他的床上来却都被无视，影山干脆伸手像抱孩子一般，掐着腋下就把日向抱了过来，影山的力气大的可怕，日向整个人都还没来得及找到着力点就被放在了他身上，对方的手松松环在他后背，指尖抵着他流畅的背脊线来回抚摸，像是在安抚伸懒腰的猫咪。

他们也曾有过更紧密的拥抱，让日向觉得气都喘不上来的那种，但当场景从无人的器材室换到黑暗中的床铺上时，后续的事情就有了更多情色的遐想而不是突然被没敲门的一年级生打断。

日向的脑袋埋在影山的肩颈，小鸟啄食般亲吻他那里细嫩的皮肤，一边亲一边微微调整自己的位置，他们俩胸膛贴着胸膛倒是没什么，可胯顶着胯就有些不舒服了，尤其是在影山已经半勃的状态。

他觉得影山有点不可理喻，虽然青春期的男生随时随地都有可能忽然起立，可他们这会儿还没做什么呢：“喂，你为什么就硬了啊？”

“这也是没办法的事吧。”

“不沉吗？”日向把脸埋地更深了，含糊问道，“我最近好像重了。”

影山难得笑了，但更多的是不带恶意的嘲笑：“明明就轻飘飘的，跟被子差不多。”

的确是像抱了一个轻巧的小暖炉，他一边说一边把两只手都伸进了日向已经被卷起的T恤下摆，柔韧的肌肉磁石般紧紧吸着他的手掌，他忍不住用自己敏感灵活的拇指反复揉捏那两团小小的腰窝，最初在碰到手的一瞬间也只是腰上的肌肉反射性收缩，但日向很快又在影山力道适中的揉捏下渐渐松弛，只是浅浅凹陷越发承不住影山膨胀发酵的冲动，手的位置越来越向下，等到日向觉得有些过了的时候他的身体已经沉浸在张弛有度的爱抚中。

影山侧身将他放在身边，那一瞬间影山望着他的眼神十分安静，日向觉得他最近似乎愈发常见的露出这样成熟的神态，但这也只是一瞬，高中生蓬勃而出的荷尔蒙瞬间就将日向笼罩，影山揽着他的腰十分认真在吻他。

成熟了什么的可能都是错觉吧，接吻的时候还是这样急躁，总是一副忍无可忍的样子。日向慢慢闭上眼沉浸在这个黏腻深入的吻中，他用手去回抱影山日渐宽阔的背脊，膝头插进对方因为勃起而未合拢的大腿间，舌头也没有因为影山过分主动而偷懒，红嫩的舌尖沿着对方索求的痕迹顺流而上，唇舌周围的空气都散着少年人无处发泄的滚烫心情。

日向快要上不来气了，两人鼻尖相抵时他也已经被吻到迷迷糊糊只记得不断叫对方的名字：“唔...哈.......影山，影山......”

影山绝不是在性事上话多的人，但他喜欢听日向低声叫他的名字或是不成章法的词句，他对日向或许也仍留有些习惯性的粗暴，毕竟两个运动部的男生也从未有过什么明目张胆的温柔，唇舌凶猛不容喘息，但他也的确从心里珍惜着这个小个子，偶尔触碰时温柔的鼻尖就是证据。

借给日向的那条松松垮垮的短裤三两下便被影山拉下来，很快就被日向不安分的双腿蹭到了脚踝。

“什么啊？你早就有打算了吗？”日向握住影山又要去拉他内裤的手，影山简直是一副一言不发就要把他吃了的样子，实在可怕，“让我来你家什么的...就是这么想的吗？”

“蠢货，”影山低声骂了一句，他硬的受不了，“快点松手，我要难受死了。”

“不松不松不松——唔！”

不松手的后果就是继续唇舌再次失去自制，影山连跟他商量都懒得商量，不容置喙将日向也已经完全挺立的阴茎和他自己的一齐握在了掌心，相触之时影山在心中长长喟叹，久旱甘霖般满足，同时也感觉到日向方才还十分有活力的小舌头登时化成一团棉花糖，好像到处都有失去控制的口涎流出，慌忙松开时日向眼里已经涌出了泪。

“喂，没事吧？”他虽然也很舒服，但确实意外日向这么大的反应，这的确是他们第一次做到这一步，以前虽然也有过亲到腿脚发软的时刻，但日向现在已经完全一副失去理智的样子，“这么舒服？平时没做过吗？”

“不是，不是，呜——”日向摇着脑袋，一个劲儿往影山怀里钻，把眼泪全都抹在影山的睡衣上，头脑发昏什么直球都向外投，“手...你的手很舒服，跟我的不一样，很大也很热。”

倒也真的不是什么很值得说的夸赞，如果是平时夸影山的手想必也只会换来嗤之以鼻的哼笑，但现在影山听了只觉得浑身舒畅，龟头前段微微颤动立时涌出不少透明粘液，影山也不等日向抬头，只凭自己的心意便为所欲为撸动起来，一开始还算缓缓有些章法，但等到日向又发出呜咽声，一门心思过来要亲他时也乱了方寸，只知道不断将两人胀大火热的欲望紧紧包裹，一遍又一遍去冲刷敏感的神经末梢。

日向缩在他怀里只有小小一团，舒服到不断倒吸气的影山混乱中竟然觉得日向就像自己每天都想放在指尖的排球一样，又小又可爱，实在让人爱不释手。

影山感到日向开始有些发抖便松开了纠缠不清热到快要融化的舌头，在日向滚烫的耳边问他：“已经想射了吗？”

“嗯...不行，影山，好舒服，影山，影山......”  
“知道了知道了......”

我也舒服的要死了啊，影山想，但他还保留着最后一点理智不想弄脏床单，不然明天很难跟妈妈解释。

日向那双充满爆发力的双腿微微颤动，继而被影山更为有力的双腿压住，两人紧密相接的唇间溢出绵长气音，最终把影山还在剧烈收缩的腹肌射的乱七八糟，日向侧躺着大口喘气，一只手还紧紧攥着影山的衣摆，影山则迅速用睡衣毁尸灭迹。

影山处理干净后钻进被窝，夜深后有些凉气，日向不知为何又脸朝下埋在枕头里。

“不舒服？”

影山伸手把日向笼在自己怀里，日向的脸颊还很烫，烫的他下颌连带脖子都要烧起来。

“不是，”日向声音很轻，像是马上就要睡着，“已经困了。”

这是好事，影山摸了摸他汗渍渍的发根，“那就睡觉。”

“晚安。”

“嗯。”

“影山？”

“嗯？”

“我不想再输了。”

“我知道。”

“你呢？”

“我的话...输了比赛也不再害怕了。”

“......好像又是我输了。”

“两盒酸奶。”

“我睡着了。”

“骗人。”

“才没有。”


End file.
